


flightless bird

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, I love them both, Love Confessions, M/M, nazuna is also an idiot but a smarter idiot, shu is just a fumbling idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: shunazu love confession, or, shu cant tell someone he loves them without spouting about french literature





	flightless bird

With graduation fast approaching, faculty staff at Yumenosaki was in gear trying to make the year as memorable as possible for its third years, Nazuna Nito, being one of them. To make it even weirder, Tenshouin seemed happy, even thrilled, about the proposal, therefore, made it ‘mandatory for every student to attend within their ability’.

When Nazuna first decided to go to the dance, he didn’t know he’d end up in the arms of his former unit leader-- Shu Itsuki-- under the twinkling lights of the gazebo. Since they were quite far away from the party, the music was drowned out but could still be heard as Nazuna stepped with Shu’s precise yet gentle movements. There was a hand on his waist and one of his arms were outstretched to hold the others.

_“Nito,” Shu had said, not even 10 minutes earlier, “come with me.” Nazuna was hesitant, unsure of what he exactly wanted with the Ra*bits member. It’s not like they were on bad terms per se. Shu and Nazuna had healed and fixed things as best as time would allow them to currently do so. It was just an odd and also sudden request. And wordlessly, Nazuna followed Shu towards a place of solitude away from the loud noises of the celebration that echoed through Yumenosaki’s barren halls._

_He initially sat down in the gazebo, looking at Shu, expectantly. The taller man looked.. troubled, to say the_ least _, and didn’t say a word, leaving them in silence. Nazuna could almost hear his own heartbeat pound inside his ribcage, if it wasn’t for the soft music in the background, heard even out here, where they were completely alone. Mademoiselle wasn’t with him, Nazuna noted, so Nazuna gave him time to think, to speak. His patience wasn’t exactly the most catering though, so the blond ended up opening his mouth._

 _“So.. what is it?” Nazuna prompted, keeping the annoyance in his voice at bay, or at least trying to. Shu just glanced at the other, and_ moreso _turned his nose to the side and looked away from Nazuna now. The action wasn’t sassy, but Nazuna’s eyebrows twitched at that, getting ready to stand up and just go back. ‘Who does he think he is? Pulling me away and leaving me hanging like this,’ he thought, with a small huff of air. That’s when Nazuna stood up and Shu finally turned semi back to him now, keeping his glance towards the other direction but now held his hand out. Nazuna kind of deadpanned and stared at it for a moment, before looking up at the other with a confused glance written on his face._

_“Dance with me, Nito,” Shu had said, a light dust of pink starting to inch into view from his sharp cheekbones. Nazuna’s red eyes widened a little, taken aback by the proposal before his features scrunched up a little again._

_“Is that all you called me out here for? To dance?” The blond asked now, tone teasing but also somewhat neutral, trying to keep his mind clear and not foggy, like it was threatening to cloud over. Shu just simply nodded to the question, still not facing him, delicate hand extended towards his body. To dance with Shu, like this, under the eyes of only the stars… how intimate. He wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about it but, well, Shu went out of his way to bring Nazuna here and asked this of him. Perhaps...one dance couldn’t hurt._

_One step closer, and Nazuna joined hands with the other now._

_Shu’s head snapped towards him now, violet eyes a bit wide at Nazuna’s acceptance before his expression went back to it’s normal, seemingly stoic one. He raised his free hand to his mouth, clearing his throat slightly before straightening up. In the background, a slower paced song started to play, as if perfectly on cue. The taller man took a couple of awkward steps towards Nazuna now, looking at him, a bit unsure and wary._

_“Do not get me wrong, Nito. I am not doing this for my own pleasure. I just wish to speak with you.” Shu explained, still looking for a place to put his hand now as his other hand remained locked with Nazuna’s. Was it too late to bolt?_

_“Uh, so why can’t we talk without the dancing?” The shorter of the two remarked, squinting up at the other man. Shu seemed obviously flustered from his response, eyes now looking anywhere but him again._

_“W-Well, it is a dance_ after all _. Am I not allowed to dance with a former member of Valkyrie, to celebrate the year_ ending _? We have been through much this year, and I think a_ dance _would be a good way to end things, in celebration, of us graduating and parting ways.” Shu was visibly sweating now. Nazuna just shook his head, sighing._

_“Yeah, sure, Itsuki. Are you going to dance with me then?” The blond pushed and Shu looked even more anxious now, freehand still in the air and unsure of where to place it. Or maybe he knew where, but just didn’t want to. With a roll of his eyes, Nazuna clicked his tongue. “I would imagine you of all people would know how to dance.”_

_“Non! How impugning! It is not that I do not know how. I just thought, perhaps, Nito was going to make the first move.”_

_“You asked me to dance? What do you mean you thought **I** was going to do anything first, Itsuki? Aren’t you leading, anyway?” Nazuna said, tired._

_“Ah, Nito, you want me to lead? Why didn’t you say so?” Shu is chuckling now, but it’s forced and pitifully full of anxiety and then a hand was finally placed on his waist._

_God, he really should have just ran for it._

_“Okay, fine. Fine.” Nazuna stepped closer,_ wordlessly _so that their torsos were centimeters apart now. He placed a hand on Shu’s shoulder and was clearly annoyed with the situation but decided to just go with it anyway. He was already in too deep._

_“May I-”_

_“Move,_ Itsuki, _” Nazuna grumbled, taking another step forward to close the distance between them and the shorter of the two pulled the other into a swaying movement by his shoulder._ Except... _now he was the one to look away, not wanting to meet Shu’s eyes like this. “So, what did you want to talk about?”_

And that’s where they were, not able to look at each other, with pink tinting both of their cheeks.

Shu was stiff from the question but kept moving with the music in the background, Nazuna in tow and didn’t say anything for a couple of moments, just silently pulled the other around the gazebo floor as they shared the moment in silence together. If he hadn’t already been annoyed, maybe Nazuna wouldn’t have opened his mouth to vocalize some other remark.

“Itsuki? Spit it out. I don't-”

“Nito, you have read _Candide, ou l'Optimisme, correct?”_ Shu swallowed visibly now, and Nazuna had to just furrow his eyebrows up at him now. What does this have anything to do with what Shu wants to speak about?

“Yes, but I don’t understand why-”

“You are aware of how Candide’s innumerable amount of optimism leads him into believing the world is fine how it is and blissfully unaware of the tragedies taking place in the world, yes? The novella-” Nazuna checked out of the conversation briefly because, wow, his feet were moving fast now and they definitely weren’t slow dancing anymore, and instead Shu was pulling him into a messy, somewhat fast-paced dance. Nazuna’s body just followed the movements he had laid out for him as he attempted to follow Shu’s words. His brain was whirling and foggy at the information, trying to decide just what he was trying to say, tuning back in. “-Candide went around shouting and boasting about such a grand, but blinded future, shielded behind his misleading eyes! Non! It is simply despicable to think of such a way, which is what Voltaire intended when writing the novella, you see.” He began, and Nazuna swore that if their hands weren’t locked and on him, they would be all over the place, movements as dramatic as his words were. That’s when Shu decided to spin the blond and Nazuna followed, bouncy and in sync, right back into the taller man’s arms. Shu finally decided to finally look at him, but Nazuna’s red eyes were still frantically looking for anything to focus on besides Shu. His gaze didn’t waver. “Nito, it is simply outrageous for someone view of the world to be so blinded that they cannot see what is simply in front of them and not in tune with the feelings of others. It is disgraceful and unbecoming of any man to turn his eyes away from the truth, even if their truth makes sense to them!”

Nazuna didn’t say anything but his expression easily read _help me, help me, help me_. Violet eyes twitched with confusion at the reaction, wondering why there wasn’t at least the smallest bit of confirmation from the other. Perhaps, he would have to be more direct

“Nito, I am no Candide! You see, I have opened my eyes to this world of taking in the feelings of others and processing my own. Unable to be blinded by my own actions and perception of this flawed world, I shall not think that I am the Creator of Eden anymore! That everything laid out in my own envisioned perfect plan, will not simply follow the rules I have set out.” Another spin, and another strong pull from Shu that had Nazuna swinging back into his arms. Chest to chest now, the shorter of the two can feel just how intense Shu’s heart was beating from underneath the fabrics of their suits.

“Itsuki… are you trying to apologize again?” Nazuna asked, only semi-keeping up with what he was trying to say.

“Très Bien, Nito!” Shu then tucked his arm further around Nazuna’s waist, guiding him into another slow song. Red met violet then, and for the first time in a long time, Nazuna could take in all of the perfections and imperfections, that was Shu Itsuki.

“You don’t have to-”

“You see, I have another story for you.” The pink haired man in front of him said now, voice significantly lower. His dramatic tone was gone and his gaze on Nazuna was somewhat serious. Another swallow. Another clutch of the waist and Nazuna was being guided by strong arms again. “This one is about a fake ‘Creator’, that essentially tried to capture the most enchanting, ethereal beauty on this earth, tried to control it, because he was once a Candide.”

Nazuna’s heart went into his throat at that, fire spreading throughout his chest. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He knew he was talking about him. With how dramatic and embarrassing he was being, there was no doubting it.

“Itsuki-”

“Non, Nito. Let me continue,” he hushed the blond again, for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. “A creator thought that if he simply controlled anything and everything, the world around him would turn into what he envisioned it to be. Full of perfection, without flaws, at all times. Boasting that was something he can only accomplish while ignoring screamed truths and the rawness of human emotions pouring out of the dolls he had attained; his eyes were blinded to such a thing because he did not believe dolls could have emotions besides the ones he had wanted them to have. Betraying the feelings of those who mattered greatly to him, because he simply wanted them to fit into a completely facetious and unrealistic plane of existence.”

“Itsuki, I don’t need to hear all this again. You’re already forgiven. There’s no need to pull me here and tell me this yet again.” Nazuna said, a red glare boring into Shu now. His patience was running thin now.

Shu seemed to react to that, sweating more visibly now underneath the black and maroon suit he wore, adorned with rich gold and making him practically glow underneath the dim lights of the gazebo. His own heartbeat was loud inside of his ears now as Nazuna was obviously ready to bolt. With a loud, throat clearing noise, the taller one secured his grasp on the shorter, in case the little rabbit actually did want to run. Not that Shu would prohibit him from running, but… perhaps it was more for himself rather than Nazuna.

“I must admit..” he paused for a long moment, a _painfully_ long moment. “.. that that Creator is Shu Itsuki, ” big surprise there, buddy, ”..and there are many things that I have come to regret, after experiencing the brutal pain of the truth that was once shielded from my Candied eyes.” A deep inhale was heard, and Nazuna tilted his head in concern. “... There one feeling I cannot seem to regret, although I know it is… rather selfish, filthy. Unworthy.”

A pause and Nazuna suddenly felt like everything was going in slow motion. The lights in the background were blurred and the soft beats of the music were hard to hear. He could practically feel his own blood rushing through his veins as he watched Shu, carefully, behind dark eyelashes. His own footsteps were so loud and Nazuna couldn’t hold back the shaky breath that dared escaped his throat. They stopped dancing suddenly, and he stopped with him now. Shu was looking at him so intense. Nazuna wanted to become very small and run away, but his feet were keeping him planted to this damn floor and the look in Shu’s eyes kept his soul from exiting his body with his next words.

“Nito, a bastard like me doesn’t deserve to have such disgusting feelings for one as ethereal as him. And even now, as these hands hold him, I should know to not lay my hands on him, for he is an Angel, someone who seemed to drop into my pitiful existence, bursting like a ray of light, from the Heavens... And when I had ripped off those wings and instead sewn the strings of a Marionette through the wounds, I still wonder how he can stand to look at me.” Their dance continued, and Nazuna just wordlessly followed, mouth sealed shut. It was to distract Shu from his next words, which he looked pained over. His pink eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a grimace. He said nothing for a moment and Nazuna took his chance to step away from the dance, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m going back,” Nazuna said, turning on his heels now, away from Shu.

“Nito!” Shu called out dramatically behind him, and with a whirl of blond hair, Nazuna’s hand was grasped. A sharp inhale was heard from Nazuna when he was pulled into a sudden spin and he rolled back into the other man’s arms now, effortlessly, perfectly, as if he was some sort of a puzzle piece. His heart was _definitely_ pounding now.

  
“I-I'm trying to say I am in love with you!.” And that’s when deep, red blush crept along the blond’s cheekbones, all the way up to his ears.

Silence. Red and violet met again, wild and raging with emotions.

Gears started turning in Nazuna’s head and he could only do one thing and that was to rip his hands away and suddenly turn away, covering his face with embarrassment. Shu’s eyes went wide with concern, reaching his hand wordlessly out to Nazuna, who had his back turned to Shu now. His shoulders shook a little, tiny sounds of panic leaving his mouth.

Shu _loved him, he loved him. What?_ Shu _loved him! How could he say that so suddenly?! What was up with all the rambling?!_

A delicate hand landed on Nazuna’s shoulder, gently, but to no avail, the little bunny jumped, cowering against one of the poles of the gazebo, eyes wide with shock. He held onto himself as he stared Shu down wildly before he finally opened his mouth.

“H-H-How could yew shay that so shuddenly?!” Nazuna half yelled, but it wasn’t out of anger, but with his body language, you could only assume that,

“Nito, Nito! I am sorry, you kept saying to spit it out, so I simply-!”

“Aaagh, I dwidn’t thwink you’d be confeshing to me!” Nazuna yelled back, and Shu could only reach forward as he placed both of his hands back on his shoulders again. The shorter of the two was trembling but didn’t run away, arms dropping from his protective form.

“Nito, I am sorry, I.. I didn’t want to be Candide anymore! I couldn’t hide the truth from you, Nito! My precious Nito. I am sorry. I know it is unholy and of the most disgust for you to be presented with an idea as such! However, I, Shu Itsuki, at the very least wanted to be completely honest..! Even though Nito doesn’t feel the same, I would die if-”

Shu went silent again, but not willingly. Nazuna was suddenly in front of him, red in the face, a certain look in his eye that the other man couldn’t quite pin down. With shaky fists balled up by his sides, Nazuna grabbed Shu by the golden tie adorning his neck and yanked him down suddenly.

_It’s okay, Nito! Hit me as hard as you can! I do not deserve to even speak to someone as holy and ethereal as you, let alone be graced with telling you my feelings! You can kick me if you wish, it would be a blessing if you did so!_

But instead of a slap to the face, the softest pair of lips smashed recklessly and very uncoordinated against Shu’s own.

“Mm?!” Shu exclaimed against Nazuna’s lips and the blond pulled back suddenly, seemingly glaring up at the other, but his eyes held no anger.

“Y..yew talk tew much..” Nazuna stumbled over his words, his lisp getting the best of his own words. Shu’s body eased at that, shoulders sulking in relaxation. Two hands reached out now, to hold Nazuna’s waist and the blond stepped back into Shu’s embrace, close, back to where they were, moments before Shu’s confession.

“Nito..” Shu had mumbled out, and before he could ask ‘Why?’ or ‘How?’, Nazuna was wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into another kiss. Still unexpected, but with a little more warning, Shu allowed it to happen with a bit of grace. His grip on Nazuna’s waist tightened and the other got up on his toes and tilted his head back to connect their lips once more. Heartbeats in sync, they practically thumped against the other, chests pressed firmly together and hands clasping each other, desperate.

The kiss was sweet and lasted longer than both of them were expecting it to. It felt like everything really had stopped now, and all of Nazuna’s senses were invaded with _Shu, Shu, Shu_ and, to no one’s surprise, all Shu could process was _Nazuna, Nazuna, Nazuna._

Their lips had stayed locked for a moment, moving against one another with brief smacks coming from their mouths before they finally pulled away, eyes meeting one another. Shu exhaled deeply, raising his hand up to gently stroke Nazuna’s red cheek once, lovingly, with the back of his index finger. If Nazuna could get any more red, he did and decided to simply hide his face into the crook of Shu’s neck. The strong, yet familiar smell of Shu immediately came to him, invaded his senses. He smelled so good, coupled with the faint hint of cologne he had on. Nazuna simply clutched his back, nuzzling into his touch, content.

“I-”

“Don't talk, Itsuki. Just dance with me.” Nazuna raised his arm up now, offering a hand.

Shu couldn’t help the small smile that stretched across his mouth as he took hold of his hand, fingers intertwined, confidently.

And so they danced, without monologues or confusing subtexts. Just the two of them in blissful silence, under the protection of the starry skies that looked down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first posted shunazu fic... it's unbeta-ed and was kind of just glanced over by me a couple of times. i was excited to write for it so i didnt have the patience to get it properly looked over, so dont kill me pls.. weeps. 
> 
> may i also just thank my friends miri, ana, and gussie for helping me write shu and giving me ideas because *sweats* i couldn't have done it without them
> 
> also follow me on twit @happyeiements where i yell more about shunazu.
> 
> comments r more than welcomed! constructive critism, ideas, or anything is up for grabs by me! just be gentle < 3


End file.
